


Dressing.

by GameandWolf



Series: Cross [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameandWolf/pseuds/GameandWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those damn heels drive Sebastian to distraction every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing.

There are certain days when Sebastian can just tell that Jim is after something in particular. He has ways of silently demonstrating his demands and making them perfectly clear with a measure of subtlety that very few have ever been able to achieve.

Today is not one of those days.

Today is one of the days that Jim is blatant and open about exactly what he wants without saying a word. He struts, there’s no other word for the way he moves, around the flat and with every step there’s a sharp _click_ of hard plastic on wood. Sebastian doesn’t even try to hide the way his eyes slide down the leg of his trousers to those damnable fuck-me heels that he somehow manages to balance precariously on, even when they add nearly five inches to his height. The part that makes Sebastian’s collar feel too tight and makes his breath hitch is the way Jim’s ankles are covered with the skin-tight, smooth, dark material of the stockings that disappear up his trouser leg.

The stockings can mean only one thing, guaranteed, because Jim doesn’t do anything halfway and when he catches the man from behind and slides his hands up Jim’s thighs he can feel them. The thin straps of the suspender belt holding the stockings perfectly in place. He doesn’t even have to see Jim’s face to know that the man is smirking at him, knowing _exactly_ the effect he’s having. The feeling isn’t exclusive however, as Sebastian can tell when he slips his hand down the front of Jim’s trousers and strokes his fingers across his underwear, a flimsy pair of panties made of silky smooth material and lined with lace. Jim moans quietly and leans his head back against Sebastian’s shoulder; he’s the perfect height now to lay back and bare his throat to Sebastian’s mouth.

He takes the hint and lowers his mouth to suck at Jim’s pulse point while his hand continues to palm Jim’s hardening cock, teasing him with the slick material. That’s all it’s good for, teasing. The material refuses to give him enough friction for anything more, but it does the trick for now. It drives Jim to near madness, turning him into a needy mess, whimpering and writhing back against Sebastian’s chest.

Sebastian pulls his hand free and ignores the grunt of extreme displeasure that Jim responds with. He twists Jim around in his arms and presses their lips together, erasing the disgruntled look from Jim’s face. It’s awkward for a moment; he can never properly adjust to the change in height, not when he’s so used to bending to accommodate their difference. It’s almost like kissing someone entirely different and that sends a small tremor of thrill down his spine; nothing and no one could possibly compare with Jim for him but _pretending_ , well that’s for another night. There is, however, something indefinably Jim is every one of his kisses that never changes, something powerful and shifting that has the ability to demand and beg, punish and reward, dominate and submit, all at once. Jim’s fingers tangle into his hair, pushing and pulling, while he whimpers and hooks his foot around Sebastian’s leg, digging the sharp point of the heel into his calf.

His hands drop to Jim’s slim hips that only compliment the rest of the outfit and he pushes the trousers down, breath hitching when he can see the first glimpse of dark lace snug against Jim’s skin. He sucks Jim’s lower lip lightly in apology before pulling away again so that he can properly undress Jim.  He kneels down and pulls the trousers down slowly; Jim’s fingers dig sharply into his shoulders when he presses his cheek against the silk covering Jim’s erection.  He tongue darts out to wet his lips, eyes sliding over the underwear, the  straps of the suspender belt that connect to his stockings and the mouth-watering shape of Jim’s legs, encased in nylon. He guides Jim’s feet free of the material pooled around his ankles, taking care not to damage the suit.

He glances up and for just a moment is awestruck by the figure that Jim strikes. He’s got still got his shirt, coat and tie, but from the waist down, it’s nothing but silk and lace and nylon and he _still_ strikes a spark of fear into Sebastian’s heart. It very nearly makes Sebastian want to lie down and lick Jim’s shoes from toe to delightfully wicked heels.

Now isn’t the time though and he surges to his feet, arms wrapping tightly around Jim’s waist and pulling them flush together, once again covering Jim’s mouth with his own and kissing him hard enough to leave him breathless.  Jim’s skilled tongue makes him dizzy and Sebastian struggles to move them backwards, guiding Jim back towards the sofa.

Sebastian presses Jim down against the leather, never pulling his lips away while his hands made steady work of his shirt buttons, exposing inch after inch of warm flushed skin. He momentarily debated removing Jim’s tie but the way the dark material feel against Jim’s skin and the thought of having his boss on a readymade leash shoved that plan away rapidly.

Between Jim’s legs, he drops carefully to his knees, working a trail down Jim’s body with his mouth, alternating soft kisses, bruising bites, and apologetic flicks of his tongue, down his sternum, ignoring the hardening nipples for no other reason than to hear the frustrated groan that his inattention gets from Jim. He continues on, tongue chasing the flush of red across Jim’s skin and down to his belly, pausing briefly to nuzzle his face against the trail of dark hair that disappears into the waistband of the panties. There’s something about the femininity of the underwear combined with the masculinity of Jim’s body hair that drives him absolutely wild and makes him want to fuck Jim so hard that he’ll forget his own name.

He pulls away and shifts back to push one of Jim’s legs up, hooking the heel over his shoulder.  He drags his lips over Jim’s calf, silently enjoying the way his facial hair snags in the nylon. Hands slide up Jim’s legs, over the material and to the bare and exposed skin at the tops of his thighs. Fingers dip briefly into the tops of the stockings, a teasing gesture that mimics further intimacy. Sebastian hooks his fingers around the straps and pulls lightly, letting them _snap!_ back into place against Jim’s thighs and grinning when Jim’s back arches and he moans.

Sebastian pushes forward and runs his tongue along the edge of the panties, tongue teasing the crease of Jim’s thigh. Jim shudders and moans breathily, burying his fingers into Sebastian’s hair and pushing his head down, demanding more from him. Sebastian obeys and he keeps teasing, letting his tongue periodically dip beneath the material, biting and pulling at it, but doesn’t allow his mouth to stray to Jim’s cock. Jim lets out a frustrated high-pitched whine and wraps both his legs over Sebastian’s shoulders, pressing his heels sharply between his shoulder blades in reprimand. Sebastian chuckles to himself and bites down on the juncture of Jim’s thigh, causing him to buck and squirm and choke out half-worded pleas for more.

Sebastian merely presses a kiss to the spot and snaps the straps of the suspender belt again, leaving another bright red welt on Jim’s thigh. He pushes Jim’s legs down and rises to his feet before Jim can retaliate, grabbing Jim’s tie and using it to haul Jim up after him. Before Jim can open his mouth to question him, Sebastian spins them both around and drops to the couch, pulling Jim down to straddle his lap.

His hands slide up Jim’s thighs and to his hips, murmuring quietly. “Look so pretty like this, Jim. All trussed up, just for me.”

Jim smirks and leans forward, breathing against Sebastian’s lips, “Who said it was for you?”

Sebastian’s fingers slip into the sides of the underwear, sliding across the bare skin of Jim’s hip, “You planning to go out dressed like this? Because, believe me, I won’t stop you,” He sucks lightly on Jim’s upper lip for a moment before continuing, “Follow along behind you, knowing what’s underneath your suit, wanting to touch you, bend you over the closest surface and strip you naked, but never being allowed to.” He shudders and closes his eyes, “At least, not until I get you somewhere alone.”

Jim’s fingers dig into Sebastian’s shoulders and his hips rock more insistently, “And when you did?”

Large hands slid around to cup Jim’s arse, pulling him down harder with each shift of his hips, “I’d get you flat on your back, with those pretty legs wrapped around me and your ridiculous heels digging into my back, scratching me up while your fingernails do the same.” His breath ccmes in steadily more ragged gasps, hitching each time that Jim twists his hips and rocks down. “Rip those dainty little panties right off of you, then wrap them around your cock and stroke you off with them.”

Teeth sink into Sebastian’s lower lip and he growls, “Rip my underwear and I’ll break your neck.”

Sebastian laughs and twists them around, pushing Jim flat against the sofa and not stopping the steady rocking of his hips, “How about I just make you come in them instead and I’ll lick them clean for you?”

Jim’s eyes widen and his back arches suddenly with a cut-off cry, fingers scrabbling for purchase against Sebastian’s jacket. Sebastian grins and covers Jim’s mouth in a rough kiss, one hand shoving into the front of Jim’s now quite damp underwear and stroking his over-sensitive cock, “You like that idea then?” Jim just whimpers and writhes underneath Sebastian, overwhelmed by his orgasm and non-stop sensations against his cock, “You're a little slut, aren’t you? Getting off on the idea of me making you finish before I even get you naked.”

Sebastian presses his face into the crook of Jim’s neck and rocks harder, losing his rhythm as each thrust becomes more frantic, “You’re so needy and desperate to be fucked aren’t you, sweetheart? Don’t even need to be touched, just the thought of being fucked mercilessly does it for you.” Sebastian sinks his teeth into Jim’s skin and groans around it, body trembling hard as he comes in his own trousers, not even caring about having to clean up the mess later, “ _Fuck,_ James!”

Smaller hands stroke through his hair and over his back, easing him down from the high of his orgasm. Jim laughs quietly and presses a kiss against Sebastian’s temple, “James, huh?”

He buries his face tighter against Jim’s neck, pointedly not looking at him, “Shut up.”


End file.
